Головна сторінка
'Господи помилуй! God save us! Господи, помилуй! ' , one of the inspirators of this cossack project]] Good day to you. This is one of the projects of Truth of Life, Eternal FreePulia of Graceful Infinity dedicated to cossackdom, sinful, but free people by the will of God, people of God the Saver, the Red Bright Sun, the Sun of Truth, the people of Eternal Blue Heaven and Infinite Steppe, people of Big Dark Forest and High Mountains, Eternal Freepulia and Graceful Infinity created in the memory of people-cossacks of different times and nations for the study, happiness and grace of their descendants, relatives and heirs in faith, spirit and blood. Доброго дня Вам. Ви перебуваєте на сторінці одного з проектів Правди Життя, Вічної Фрипульї Благодатного Безмежжя, присвяченого козацтву, грішним, але вільним людям по волі Божій, людям Бога-Спасителя, Сонця Красного, Сонця Правди, людям Вічного Синього Неба і Степу Безкрайнього, людям Лісу Непролазного і Гір Високих, Вічної Фрипульї і Благодатного Безмежжя, створеному в пам'ять про людей-козаків різних часів і народів, в настанову, на радість і благодать їх нащадкам, родичам і наступникам по вірі, духу і крові. Боже, бережи козаків, грішних, але вільних людей по волі Твоїй! Слава вільній Україні і святій Русі! Дядьку Федосю, твори чудеса! * * * Добрый день Вам. Вы оказались на странице одного из проектов Вечной Фрипульи Благодатного Безграничья, посвященному казачеству, грешным, но вольным людям по воле Божьей, людям Бога-Спасителя, Солнца Красного, Солнца Правды, людям Вечного Синего Неба и Бескрайней Степи, людям Леса Дремучего и Гор Высоких, Вечной Фрипульи и Благословенного Безграничья, созданному в память о людях-казаках разных времён и народов, в назидание, на радость и благодать их родственникам, потомкам и наследникам по вере, духу и крови. Боже, береги казаков, грешных, но вольных людей по воле Твоей! Слава вольной Украине и святой Руси! Дядя Федось, твори чудеса! * * * Проект на який ви потрапили це один з безлічі проектів Великого Міжмережжя, метою якого є освіта і самоосвіта, допомога у спасінні, благополуччі і пошуку істини для вільних людей по волі Божій, а не царській чи панській, а по старожитньому - козаків. На даний час Вікія-спільнота надає громадянам світу чудову базу для створення і розвитку різноманітних спільнот, проектів і кіл по інтересам. Подумалося: чому б не організувати на базі Вікії невеличку спільноту людей, які пов'язують себе з православною вірою? Що з цього на даний момент вийшло - дивіться самі. Основне, дай Бог, щоб все що тут є, служило для добра і спасіння людям і суспільству, для утвердження їх у істинній вірі, яку козаки, вільні люди по волі Божій з усього світу, люди святої Русі і Богом Спасенної України споконвіку сповідують... І простіть, браття, якщо, що не так - ви ж знаєте, ніхто ж бо не без гріха... Слава нашому Богу і Спасителю, навіки віків! * * * Слово про Бога, віру і спасіння. Шукайте і знайдете. * * * Слово про Бога, веру и спасение. Ищите и найдете. * * * Word about God, faith and salvation for everybody. Seek and find. |стаття|статті|статей}}, хто може, — пишіть. Останні редагування ♥ Нові зображення ♥ Активні користувачі ♥ Категорії ♥ Довідка ♥ Шаблони |bgcolor = #FF8C00 |txtcolor = white |Ім'я= Наші поточні справи |width=700px |Колір всередині= }} ;Виноски